The Boxing Which Kuroko (Doesn't) Play
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, and Kagami regularly visit the gym to play basketball together. The gym has recently added a new boxing ring which piques the interest of Kuroko. Who will volunteer to go against him in the ring? Will Kuroko handle having punches thrown at him while defending and trying to get a punch in himself. Read to see!


Kuroko no Baket nor the characters belong to me.

Just some fun plot about Kuroko wanting to try boxing.

* * *

Once in a while, Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, and Kise would get together to go to the local gym to practice basketball. It didn't happen too often due to other plans but when it did the boys went all out then went to one of their houses after cool off together. Walking into the gym together Kagami noticed a neon blue poster hanging on the wall next to the entrance to the locker rooms.

"Huh. This gym's got a boxing ring now. When did they put that in?"

"Who cares Bakagami. Let's go change already so we can play."

They went into the changing room. Each choosing the locker that they always use in the same row near the back of the room. Kuroko was the first to finish changing into some loose fitting shorts and a white T-shirt. The basketball court was located at the back of the gym. A wall with windows separated it from the rest of the workout machines. He started walking on a winding path through the machines on the way to the court when a group of guys passed him, most around his age or a year older from what he could tell. Their voices raised allowing parts of conversation to float into his ears.

"Man, that boxing ring really is fun. I'm glad you talked the owner into getting it"

"I know right! I need to practice so I can hit you harder next time!"

Kuroko listened to what he could hear of it when he noticed that the boxing ring was right in front of him, he had to walk past it to get to the court. Instead of walking past he stopped, looking at the new addition. Boxing gloves sat upon one of the benches beside the ring.

"Kurokocchi, why're you staring at the boxing ring? We have to be at the court to make sure no one else takes it."

Kuroko looked at the blond who had thrown his arm careless over his shoulders.

"I was wondering what it would be like to box. I want to try it."

"You'd be down after one punch Tetsu." Aomine and Kagami came out of the changing room, walking up behind the other two at the ring.

"I would not."

"Sure you wouldn't Tetsu. I don't know anyone who would hit you though. Maybe

Those bastards from Kirisaki Daiichi but they would get beat up before laying a finger on you."

Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko continued joking in this manner. Kise now had both his arms wrapped around Kuroko who was talking to Aomine that he could handle a boxing match. Kise was also backing him up jokingly while Aomine tried to remove the blonde from Kuroko at the same time as talking. Next to the three entangled males was Kagami looking towards the ring thinking of the matches he saw on TV when he was little.

"I've always wanted to try boxing too ya know."

At this comment all three stopped talking and looked towards the red head. Kise had the idea first before the others could even form words after hearing this.

"Then Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi should have a boxing match! Aomine and I will watch."

Less than 10 minutes later, Kuroko and Kagami both were standing in opposite corners of the new boxing ring, gloves on and waiting for Kise to announce the start. Aomine sitting on one of the benches a bored look spreading across his face.

"Kise, hurry up and start their dumb match so we can all go play basketball."

"Alright, are you two ready?"

Kagami and Kuroko walked to the center of the ring where they knocked each others gloves then returned to their own corner before looking back at each other. Kagami already worrying about if Kuroko would really be able to withstand his punches.

"I'm ready. Kuroko?"

"Yes, I'm ready too. Don't be afraid to hit me Kagami-kun, I can handle it."

"Kay, get ready…Start!"

Aomine's and Kise's eyes watched the other two males approach each other, both in a defensive stance. Kuroko took first swing, his fist arched through the air in a hook but Kagami had managed to easily avoid the swing. Kuroko had opened himself up when aiming for Kagami, and Kagami saw this. Taking the opportunity, he swung his own fist on a direct path to hitting Kuroko, when he wasn't there anymore.

"Dammit Kuroko, you can't use misdirection in a boxing match!" Kagami yelled, making a few of the people in the gym within range turn towards them.

Kagami swung again during his outburst, this time the glove connected with Kuroko's face with enough force to make the smaller male fall on the ground, hands still in the gloves covering his face.

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Both Aomine and Kise jumped into the ring. Kuroko's gloves were removed and his hands brought away from his face. A steady stream of blood was coming from his nose and starting to drip onto the floor of the ring.

"Kurokocchi! Blood! You're bleeding! Does it hurt?" Kise was freaking out at all the blood that was now collecting on the floor, his voice coming out sounding more panicked than ever.

"Kise-kun, I'm fi-"

"You hit Tetsu." Aomine cut off Kuroko, his eyes moving from the injured male to the other one standing in shock staring at the blood.

"You hit him hard enough for his nose to bleed. What if you broke it?"

Kagami continued to stare at Kuroko sitting with Kise's arm across his shoulders, his shirt pulled up and held against his nose collecting the blood. A large red stain spreading on the shirt getting bigger each second that Kagami stared at him.

"I-I hit Kuroko."

He looked down at the gloves that he was still wearing noticing a bit of blood also smeared on the one he used to hit him. The only thought going through his mind was that he had actually hit Kuroko enough to make him bleed.

"I actually hit Kuroko, I'm sorry!"

"Guys, I'm fine. Can we go get me a new shirt? This one's covered in blood."

Kise's, Aomine's, and Kagami's eyes all returned to Kuroko. He was right; the front of the shirt was covered in blood.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! You shouldn't be bleeding that much we need to get you checked out!"

Kuroko slumped backwards all of a sudden, his head hitting the ground as he became unconscious.

"Eh?! Kurokocchi? Guy's Kurokocchi passed out!"

Aomine picked up the still bleeding passed out Kuroko and carried him to the gym nurse. Luckily for them, today was one of the few days where the nurse was actually there are at the gym. Later that day when Kuroko woke up he had gained a black eye, a bruised nose, two now very protective friends, and a very, very sorry Kagami.

When Kuroko was allowed to leave the nurse's office they said their goodbyes to Aomine and Kise. Kuroko and Kagami then left walking back to Kagami's house for dinner together, Kuroko still a bit dizzy and unstable.

"You think you're ever gonna try boxing again Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked him in the eyes. His one eye a mixture of blacks, purples, and greens.

"No. I don't think I will. Well, at least I'm not going against you again."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

It's just a fun little idea I came up with one night while talking to a friend so I felt like making it into a fic.

What do you guys think of the guys trying boxing? Should I continue with them doing boxing? Or a story with how Kagami makes it up to Kuroko? What would you guys like to read?


End file.
